


Golden

by BlossomFromFear



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Boys In Love, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomFromFear/pseuds/BlossomFromFear
Summary: This is a small moment Rakan and Jhin share that captures them at their most vulnerable.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Rakan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Golden

He laid his head in his lover's lap and looked up at him with curiosity, "Whatcha doin', babe?"

Jhin peered down at Rakan amidst reading, "Well, I was enjoying this historical book regarding Ionia, now I'm looking at you." he began to stroke the golden hair of his partner as it got ruffled upon laying on him.

Rakan flashed a grin his way, but Jhin had already went back to reading, "Does it say anything about Vastayans in there?"

Gently nodding as he turned the page, "Why don't you read it with me, dear?" Jhin wasn't one to share what he was doing, however he could make an exception for his golden feathered soulmate.

Leaving his lap, he propped himself against Jhin, and read along....or at least tried to, "Hey uh, babe? What language is this?"

He paused for a moment, "It's an older dialect of the one commonly used today, would you like me to teach you it?" Rakan nodded eagerly and the book was put down to free up Jhin's hands.

They started with basic comparison of certain common words and phrases, Rakan had trouble following along because he kept focusing on Jhin's eyes; they were relaxed and warm, he recalled a time where they weren't always so inviting to him. Ionian guards had spotted him, long after he had been abandoned by Xayah , so he made headway to get out of the city. Little did he know, Jhin had plans to make him a part of his next performance, essentially cornering him. Rakan had threatened to bring them both down if he didn't help him escape, they ended up leaving together as neither of them could stay with guards being on such high alert. Each had every opportunity to betray the other, but something told them that they were better off otherwise.

The masked man found "The Charmer" to be more so a nuisance than actually charming, fighting the urge to load Whisper and just shoot him off the wagon they hitched a ride on. There came a time where he returned to killing in mass, but this time Rakan was his lure; he would romance them and bring them to the spot agreed upon in order to "hook up" and Jhin would massacre them beyond recognition. Rakan never saw someone with such excitement in their eyes, an intensity past his comprehension and he wanted to keep witnessing such passion.

"Are you listening? Why do you keep staring at me?" The amber eyed man spoke inquisitively.

He broke his daze and smiled softly, "You have beautiful eyes, babe." placing his hand on Jhin's cheek.

Completely caught off guard, he blushed while staring wide eyed, "I um...-ahem- thank you." Rakan leaned forward to kiss his cheek, he felt him melt into it. When he pulled away, their eyes met with an energy that was absolutely cosmic. Jhin placed his hand on the nape of the blond man's neck, pulling him close to where their foreheads touched. He saw Rakan's smile and thought it to be infectious. They leaned into another kiss with each fighting the smile forming on their lips.

A warm chuckle vibrated from Jhin's chest, "Why don't you tell me one of your Vastayan legends, love?" Rakan went back to laying his head in his lap while starting to set up the tale until he fell asleep in total contentment, Jhin began to hum a tune to savor this moment. Both hearts were at peace in this temporary place, but their bond was eternal.


End file.
